Tempo primo
by Quetzaly
Summary: Aomine Daiki descubre un deporte algo peculiar, y quiere ser participe de ello, porque a encontrado algo que le hace sentirse vivo, el problema es que en este nuevo mundo necesita ser aceptado por Kagami Taiga, la chica a la cual molestaba sin descanso cuando eran niños.


**Tempo Primo.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki y Editorial Shueisha**

 **Ballroom e Youkoso** _ **/**_ _ **ボールルームへようこそ**_ **pertenece a Tomo Takeuchi y editorial Kodansha.**

 **Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga (Fem.)**

 **...:::...**

Capítulo 1 "Bailar es…"

...:::...

— ¡Malditos bastardos! —golpes certeros, respiración agitada y la adrenalina corriendo por cada parte de su ser.

— ¡Ahora veras imbécil! —uno de sus contrincantes le golpeo la espalda con un tubo que había encontrado por ahí, el callejón estaba completamente solo, salvo por ellos que peleaban como si no hubiese mañana. El golpe no pareció haberle afectado en nada, puesto que después de ello, cuando menos se lo espero se encontraba en el suelo jadeando de dolor.

— ¡¿Qué tratabas de hacer idiota?! —exclamo con burla y una sonrisa ladina adornándole el rostro, la mirada de horror que le dirigieron sus contrincantes fue suficiente para que comenzara a reírse de manera desquiciada.

Los chicos que momentos antes parecían de lo más fuertes y poderosos, ahora mismo se encontraban rogando por sus vidas, temblando de miedo e impotencia, porque no sabían lo que aquel chico haría con ellos después.

— ¡He~! ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? —un hombre, de largos cabellos morados, mirada indiferente y una considerable altura fuera del promedio hace su aparición, con sus labios sostiene algún tipo de dulce, mira la escena frente a él, su ceño se frunce —Los jóvenes no deberían de gastar su energía en peleas absurdas. —menciona con cansancio y aburrimiento.

— ¡¿Ha?!

— ¡Vámonos de aquí! —exclaman los chicos que se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, tras dar unos cuantos tropiezos corren como si su vida dependiese de ello.

— ¡Maldición! —exclama el único joven que se mantenía de pie.

El hombre le mira fijamente, piel morena, de cabellos azules al igual que sus ojos acompañados de una mirada retadora, lleva puesto su uniforme, no reconoce la escuela, después de todo ha estado lejos por mucho tiempo, su mirada se detiene en sus hombros, viaja de estos hasta sus brazos y piernas, una sonrisa se cruza entre sus labios y como si fuese lo más normal del mundo acorta la distancia entre los dos y le toma del brazo arrastrándolo a _"quien sabe dónde"_

— ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¡Demonios! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! ¡Maldito, suéltame! —el forcejeo es indispensable, un completo extraño le está arrastrando contra su voluntad, es solo sentido común, trata de zafarse de muchas maneras, pero el tipo es más alto que él, está a punto de tirarle una patada, pero se detienen de una manera tan abrupta que el chico choca estrepitosamente contra el cuerpo del mayor.

— ¡Mierda! —Se queja — ¡¿Puedo saber, que demonios te pasa!? ¡¿Por qué me has arrastrado hasta…mpf!? —sus reclamos son acallados de manera abrupta, el hombre de largos cabellos morados le tapa la boca con su mano, la acción deja atónito al chico.

—Te vengo escuchando desde hace rato ¿sabes? Y ahora estoy seguro de que no tienes un vocabulario muy elaborado, mmmm… —el hombre quita su mano de la boca del chico, se toca el mentón con la mano derecha y con la izquierda sostiene el codo de la misma, su postura le da un aire pensativo —Muro-chin se enfadará conmigo —murmura.

Y el joven no entiende nada de lo que está pasando, ¿Muro-chin? ¡¿Quién diablos es ese o esa?!

Mierda.

Definitivamente este no era su día.

—Mi nombre es Murasakibara Atsushi —por fin se presenta, aunque no se lo esperaba — ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta esperando ansioso la respuesta. El joven le mira, como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza, no comprende la situación, todo es tan extraño que le resulta estúpido que aquel hombre llamado Murasakibara le pregunte su nombre.

— ¿Por qué debería decírtelo? —responde de manera despectiva, se ha cruzado de brazos y le mira con el ceño fruncido, está molesto, se encuentra más molesto que hace unos minutos antes.

—Muro-chin me dijo que siempre debo de presentarme y eso es lo que estoy haciendo —el tono con el que contesta irrita al joven, parece ser un niño, _que idiota_.

Y él sigue sin entender.

—Bueno, ya me he presentado así que eso debe de contar. —le toma por encima del hombro, apresándolo sin dejarle escapatoria alguna, decide dejar que las cosas fluyan, tal vez tenga su respuesta, ha callado ese interruptor que le decía peligro, cree que el hombre a su lado no le hará daño alguno. —Entonces ¿Me dirás tu nombre? —pregunta nuevamente, esperando que el chico le responda.

—Aomine Daiki —murmura rechistando.

—Mine-chin —responde el hombre con simpleza y Aomine comienza a pensar que tal vez fue una muy mala idea dejarse arrastrar por Murasakibara.

Finalmente llegan a un local, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, reconoce el lugar, antes era parte de una cafetería que comenzaba a flaquear en cuanto a su clientela, finalmente habían cerrado, y por lo que veía se apresuraron en tenerle un futuro al local, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que se encontraría adentro, la remodelación había sido tal que la fachada no le permitía ver desde afuera.

—Entra —habla el mayor mientras abre la puerta, el sonido de una campanilla anuncia su llegada, Atsushi se hace a un lado para darle paso al moreno, Aomine le mira con duda, trata de pensar en los posibles escenarios que podría encontrarse una vez dentro del lugar, su imaginación viaja por lugares impensables, así que al final decide entrar pero con cautela.

— ¡Vaya, pero que sorpresa! —una suave voz le recibe, se ha topado con la figura de una bella mujer, piel blanca, rasgos finos y delicados, cabellos largos y lacios de un color negro azabache, el largo flequillo le impide ver pero está seguro que ambos ojos son de un intenso pero suave color azul, la joven se acerca con una ligera sonrisa adornando sus labios — Hace mucho que no tenemos nuevos estudiantes, ¡Me alegra que gustases venir! Mi nombre es Himuro Tatsuya —sonríe inclinando un poco su cabeza a la derecha dejándole ver con más detalle el ojo que permanecía oculto tras su flequillo, Aomine se sonroja, la cara de la chica es linda, pero lo es más el cuerpo que posee y el acercamiento le permite ver con más detalle — ¡Bienvenido al estudio de danza Tempo Primo!

— ¡¿He?!

De pronto se da cuenta del lugar donde se encuentra, detrás de la joven puede ver una gran sala cubierta por enormes espejos, a lo lejos puede escuchar el sonido de algún tipo de música que le resulta desconocida pero que le atrae de manera abrumadora, su respiración se detiene y el latido de su corazón comienza a dispararse, la garganta se le ha secado y pasar saliva le duele tanto.

—Tienes potencial —Atsushi comienza a hablarle —No deberías gastar tu energía en peleas absurdas, pude verlo en ti, la forma en la que levantaste la pierna y mantuviste el equilibrio para golpear a tu adversario, mientras mantenías a raya al tipo que trato de golpearte con un tubo, lo vi claramente. Por eso te traje aquí.

Entonces Aomine no está muy seguro de lo que le quiere expresar Atsushi, solo ha podido recolectar que ha sido muy bueno en la pelea, o tal vez… que tenía talento para la pelea, o quizás… ¿que era?

Daiki enarca una ceja, quiere explicaciones más precisas, no ha entendido ni una mierda y la verdad es que se ha dado cuenta de su situación, ya no quiere estar ahí.

—A-T-S-U-S-H-I —un escalofrió le recorre la espalda, un sudor frio se aloja en su frente y el interruptor que había mantenido apagado, ahora da señales de alerta extrema. La mirada dulce de la joven se mantiene igual, pero hay algo en su sonrisa y en la forma en la que su cuerpo se vio envuelto en un aura asesina que la hacen ver temible y escalofriante. El hombre que le dejaba atrás en tamaño se ha encogido a su lado, y Daiki se siente en peligro.

—N-no es lo que crees Muro-chin, Mine-chin sabe que es lo que hace aquí ¿verdad? —Aomine no quiere estar ahí, pero se ha compadecido por la súplica implícita que ha mantenido Atsushi en sus palabras.

— ¿He? Si… yo… para bailar —no puede formular una buena oración, y se maldice por su patética primera impresión.

— Entonces es así —la joven sonríe — Hoy tenemos una lección de grupo ¿Quieres unirte?

— He… ¿Si? —Aomine responde, más en pregunta que afirmación.

…:::…

—…1, 2, 3, 1,2,3 y cierren piernas, nuevamente, 1,2,3-

—Debes mantener la espalda recta —un susurro sobre su oreja, una mano sobre su pecho y la otra sobre su espalda, le mantienen en la postura deseada, Himuro le ha corregido más de una vez, pero en realidad Daiki lo está haciendo a propósito, no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de mantener una cercanía como esa con una mujer hermosa.

—Muro-chin~

— ¿Hm?

—Yo me hago cargo de Mine-chin~ deberías de revisar a los demás.

—No hagas nada raro Atsushi, es nuestro primer alumno desde hace tiempo —advierte la joven.

Aomine mira a Murasakibara con disgusto, no quiere ser tocado por él, asi que decide ir un poco en serio con esa mierda de la postura y el paso que están haciendo.

—Así no —la voz del mayor cambia, es firme y gruesa como debería de ser, esto solo hace que Daiki se pregunte si el hombre tiene dos personalidades. —Vs encorvado, tal vez pienses que no es así, pero en este tipo de cosas, la postura es lo más importante, mmmm —Atsushi le toma de los hombros por detrás, eleva su pierna derecha y golpea suavemente la espalda de Daiki, el chico se queja ante tal acción, pero no tiene tiempo de reclamos pues el hombre le ha tomado del cuello y ha elevado su mandíbula —Eso es —de alguna forma Aomine se siente un poco más alto —Debes mantenerte derecho, tu cintura debe sentirse firme y debes levantar tu pelvis, ahora solo queda… —Atsushi le toma nuevamente de los hombros, esta vez le está mirando de frente, los baja y le hace mirarlo —Hmp, Ahora tienes más fuerza en tu postura. —el mayor le mira, sonriendo de lado, está satisfecho por el cómo se ve Daiki — ¡Ha! Es cierto~ —Atsushi golpea con fuerza la frente del moreno.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —pregunta exaltado.

—Eso es por Muro-chin~ no soy tonto, se cómo la mirabas.

—Tch —Daiki no encuentra reclamo alguno, ha sido atrapado. —Esto es estúpido —menciona para sí mismo, Atsushi le mira, tal vez el potencial que había encontrado en el chico, era solo eso, un descubrimiento que no tendría futuro alguno.

— ¡Taiga! Creí que ya no vendrías hoy. —la exclamación de Himuro no pasó desapercibida por ambos hombres.

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Atsushi, tal vez su hallazgo llegaría más lejos de lo que creía.

Y Aomine pudo darse cuenta de algunas cosas, el ambiente en el salón era agradable, la mayoría de quienes se encontraban ahí era personas mayores y él se sentía estúpido por ello, las chicas jóvenes sí que eran hermosas, aunque claro está, ha estado consiente de lo último desde hace mucho tiempo.

Daiki no pudo evitar sentirse idiota y abochornado, ¿Qué clase de chico cool, va por ahí bailando como jovencita?

—Llegas en un buen momento Gami-chin~

— ¡Hey Murasakibara! —la joven se acercó al hombre y le saludo de una manera un tanto… no muy femenina. —Tatsuya dijo que le has dado problemas, ¿Quién es el desafortunado ahora?

—Mo~ solo quiero ayudar, además estoy buscando a la pareja perfecta para ti —mentira —No puedes competir si no tienes una pareja, Gami-chin, te presento a Mine-chin.

La joven que hasta hace un momento no había reparado en la presencia del chico, se sorprendió de sobremanera al verlo, cosa que no exteriorizo. Se mantuvo calmada y le dedico una sonrisa forzada al joven frente a ella.

—Así que… ¿Aomine Daiki?

Decir que el moreno no estaba sorprendido seria mentir, como era posible que en el mundo él no estuviese enterado de la existencia de tan bello ejemplar. Cabellos de un color borgoña sostenidos por una coleta, ojos del mismo color y unas cejas particulares, piel ligeramente bronceada, labios rosas carnosos, senos firmes y de un perfecto tamaño, curvas acentuadas y piernas largas y esbeltas. Una chica perfecta para él.

Carraspeo un poco, tratando de ocultar los obscenos pensamientos que cruzaron por su cabeza segundos después de haber analizado a la chica frente a él.

— ¿Te conozco? —y es que Aomine tenía curiosidad por saber de dónde le conocía. La joven se mostró un poco molesta, pero al final solo respondió con indiferencia.

—Kagami Taiga, instituto Touho sexto grado de la clase B, en el festival de verano me tiraste a la piscina del colegio y te burlaste de mis zapatos deportivos, fue algo así como "estúpida indigente, regresa al puente de dónde vienes"

El silencio se hizo presente, los ojos de Atsushi se ensancharon y su mirada era de total estupefacción, la música estaba lo suficiente alta como para que solo él y Aomine pudiesen escuchar. Daiki indago un poco en su memoria, trato de buscar aquello de su infancia, y vaya que la encontró, esas acciones que quieres borrar con muchas cosas, pero que al final te persiguen por toda la vida.

— ¿L-la marginal? —pregunto Daiki con un poco de miedo. La recuerda tan bien que le duele, porque la realidad de su comportamiento residía en algo totalmente distinto. De hecho su estancia en la escuela había sido tan corta que muchos de sus compañeros le culparon por ello, Daiki había tenido la culpa por los acosos constantes que sufrió, y él mismo sabía que era cierto.

—Esa misma —respondió la joven con una sonrisa, cosa que extraño tanto a Daiki como Atsushi —No es como si me fuese a quedar varada en los recuerdos del pasado, es cierto que te odie como no tienes idea y hasta la fecha te guardo un poco de rencor, pero éramos niños y tú eras un niño idiota que había crecido bajo la protección de sus dos padres y quien fue privilegiado con todo lo que pudiera pedir, nuestras situaciones eran distintas —aclaro con simpleza mientras dejaba en una esquina su mochila y se arreglaba el cabello enredándolo sobre sí mismo. —Y tal parece que ahora estamos en el mismo instituto, el mundo sí que es pequeño —sonrió de lado.

—Y-yo…

—Gami-chin, lo siento mucho~ no sabía que lo conocías y mucho menos que te había acosado en la primaria, perdóname~

—No pasa nada, hablabas sobre una pareja ¿cierto? —el mayor asintió —Gracias, pero creo que lo dejare.

—Y-yo… yo no quería —Aomine trató de hablar lo más normal que pudo, quería disculparse por sus acciones del pasado pero la joven no se lo permitió, negó con la cabeza y le miro con severidad, Daiki entendió que ese no era el lugar ni el momento para hablar del pasado.

—Así, que este chico se llama Daiki, Aomine Daiki. —la mirada fría que le dedico la mujer de cabellos azabaches llego hasta lo más profundo de su ser, Taiga se exalto ante la presencia de su hermana, no le había notado. —Debiste de haberme dicho su nombre Atsushi —reclamo con exasperación.

—Lo siento mucho Muro-chin~ lo olvide.

—Tú… —Taiga detuvo a su hermana, quien estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra el moreno.

—Tatsuya, ¡espera! Eso ya no tiene relevancia, todo está bien, ahora todo está bien. Éramos niños… hermana-

Himuro se había calmado, no quería dar un espectáculo cuando todavía ni siquiera daban por terminadas las clases, se sintió un poco apenada por el espectáculo que estaba a punto de crear.

Taiga solo pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio. Y Daiki se sentía miserable. Entonces recordó las palabras de Atsushi "estoy buscando a la pareja perfecta para ti"

— ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! —Anuncio de manera precipitada, los tres presentes le miraron de manera extrañada —Ser la pareja de Taiga, puedo hacerlo —aclaro.

Y las carcajadas sonoras de la joven pelirroja fueron arrojadas con soltura, Daiki nunca había visto tal cosa en un achica, pero había algo en ello que le estremecía el corazón. Después de haberse tomado un respiro Taiga contesto con burla.

—Eso es imposible.

Himuro y Murasakibara asintieron ante la afirmativa de la joven.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —pregunto con incredulidad. —Tú dijiste que tenía potencial —menciono mientras señalaba a Murasakibara.

—Y lo tienes —respondio el mayor.

— ¿Entonces? ¿¡Cuál es el problema?! —pregunto de nueva cuenta el moreno, su tono marcaba su impaciencia.

—Eres un novato, y Taiga es una competidora —secundo Himuro. —Lleva más de seis años en esto.

El ceño de Daiki se frunció de sobremanera, él no recibiría una contraria, les demostraría que podría ser la pareja perfecta para Kagami. Haría que Kagami quedara satisfecha con él.

—Eso no-

Sus palabras fueron acalladas por Kagami, quien le arrastro fuera del lugar. Lejos de los estudiantes, los profesores y las únicas personas con las que Daiki había tenido contacto directo en el día más loco de su vida.

— ¿Pero que-?

—Escúchame bien idiota, este lugar no es para ti ¿entendiste? No permitiré que un pervertido como tú se encuentre jugando con algo que es muy importante para otras personas, así que me harías muy feliz si, cruzas esa puerta y te vas para siempre de aquí —su tono fue amenazador, y contundente, esta chica frente a él no tenía ni una pisca de la persona que había mostrado frente a Murasakibara y Himuro, estaba enojada eso era claro. Se cruzó de brazos esperando que Daiki hiciera movimiento alguno, hasta que hablo.

— ¡¿Y quién mierda eres tú para darme ordenes?! ¡¿He?! —contesto Aomine con enfado. —Escúchame bien mujer, estoy aquí porque el titán loco me arrastro sin ninguna explicación, me quede porque la mujer del lunar está realmente buena y ahora que te he encontrado aquí ¡No me iré! Seré tu pareja de baile y competirás en esa mierda de la que hablaba el gigante —afirmó con enfado. Taiga le miro con sorpresa, suspiro con cansancio y le propino un buen golpe en el estómago al moreno, Daiki se arqueo del dolor, la maldita sí que tenía fuerza.

—Esto es una advertencia, ahora… ¡Largo! —sentencio.

Y sin más la joven se retiró de manera calmada, Daiki dejaría la fiesta por ahora, si no mal recordaba Taiga había mencionada que asistían a la misma escuela, la buscaría mañana y la obligaría a aceptarlo como pareja de baile, Aomine Daiki no obtenía un no por respuesta.

…:::…

—Mo~ ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada, Dai-chan?

Había llegado hasta su casa, y como de costumbre esta estaba vacía, sus padres se encontraban fuera del país, y él no se quejaba por ello, pero era molesto que su vecina y amiga de la infancia le visitara todos los días, solo para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. Ahora se encontraba tirado de manera inexacta en el sofá de su sala y Momoi le miraba de pie frente a él.

—Te llame al celular, y nunca lo contestaste, creí que te había pasado algo, creí que estarías durmiendo como de costumbre pero cuando entre a tu habitación no estabas, me preocupe mucho, mamá dijo que me calmara, pero contigo no puedo calmarme, fue muy claro que te afecto el rechazo de Sakurai-chan pero-

— ¡Maldición, Satsuki, cállate de una puta vez! —exclamo con enfado el moreno, Momoi le miro enojada y con un enorme puchero sobre sus labios. Daiki quería estar solo, eso era todo, este no era su día definitivamente. La chica callo sus reclamos y espero a lo que Aomine le fuese a decir. Siempre era así, ella se preocupaba de manera exagerada, Aomine la callaba y después le decía todo lo que tenía que decir.

—Fui a un estudio de danza.

La quijada de Satsuki se desencajo y sus ojos parecían a punto de salirse por la impresión.

— ¡¿Qué tú, que?! —el grito ensordecedor molesto a Daiki obligándole a taparse los oídos con las palmas de sus manos.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Podrías ser tan amable en bajarle unas cuantas rayas a tu voz? —exclamo Daiki con enfado.

—Pero Dai-chan, eso no es normal… espera… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué hiciste con Aomine Daiki? ¡Responde! —Aomine no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y suspirar con cansancio.

—Satsuki, ¿podrías por favor, dejarme continuar? —la paciencia del moreno se estaba terminando.

—Está bien —respondió de manera inocente, tal vez sería algo interesante, así que decidió tomar asiento en el sillón individual mirando fijamente a Daiki, esperando a que continuara con su relato.

…:::…

— ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? —afirmó en pregunta Satsuki más para sí misma que para el moreno. —Entonces ahora vas a estudiar baile ¿he~? Pero a todo esto Dai-chan ¿Qué clase de baile era?

Daiki medito la pregunta, no estaba seguro, solo sabía que era baile, ¿es que acaso existían más de uno?

—Pues, el titán, me hizo pararme de manera recta mmmm, algo así —hablaba. Mientras se ponía de pie y trataba de adoptar la postura que Atsushi le había instruido.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ese es baile de salón! —exclamaba de manera alegre la chica.

Satsuki nunca le dejaría de sorprender, era una joven con un gran talento en cuanto a la capacidad de análisis y recolección de datos, ella no dejaba ninguna cosa de lado.

—Pero… ¿Por qué estás tan decidido? No es normal en ti Dai-chan

—Tch —rechisto, estaba claro que siendo Momoi, algo como su repentino interés en el baile de salón -como lo había llamado la joven- debía de ser mencionado. — ¿Recuerdas a la niña de pelo desaliñado y uniforme maltrecho?

— ¡Taiga-chan! —Exclamo —Kagami Taiga, la chica que está en el mismo grupo que Ki-chan, me sorprende que hasta ahora te hayas dado cuenta de su presencia, aunque siendo sinceros sería muy difícil reconocerla mmmm —Satsuki medito las palabras de Daiki, y analizo lo contado por el moreno, dedujo que habían unos cuantos espacios en su relato y llego a una rápida conclusión.

—La chica que no tiene pareja de Baile es Taiga-chan ¿verdad? Y ahora qué sabes quién es quieres ser su compañero —afirmó con emoción —Wuaaa, eres tan lindo Dai-chan —exclamo con un tono meloso y juguetón.

— ¡Callate! Es solo un capricho ¿de acuerdo?

—Si claro~ un capricho —Momoi estaba de lo más divertida con la situación.

—Espera… —Dijiste que está en el mismo grupo que el idiota de Kise ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué yo n-?

—Oh, eso es simple, Ki-chan siempre ha ido a por nosotros y tú siempre estas durmiendo o eres indiferente, a estas alturas me parece increíble que pudieras ser amigo de Tetsu-kun —responde con simpleza.

—Ya veo. —Momoi dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su labios y se levantó de su lugar, — ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto Daiki.

—Dai-chan necesita pensar en lo que hará ¿verdad? Solo ten en cuenta que dejees de ser an idiota, estamos hablando de la chica a la que molestabas en primaria, no te va a ser tan sencillo, y mucho menos lo será el que aprendas a bailar.

Tras lo último la joven se marchó, dejando a Daiki en la soledad que estaba buscando cuando había llegado hasta su hogar.

" _Tú puedes hacerlo Dai-chan, confió en que lo harás"_

Aquello fue lo último que Momoi le dedico antes de salir de su hogar.

…:::…

El latido de su corazón comenzaba a ser más insistente, sus manos temblorosas sobre su regazo sostenían con fuerza la tela de su pantalón, un jadeo inconsciente salió de su boca, nuevamente tenía la misma sensación que cuando había puesto atención al salón de baile. Pero la sensación de ahora era absolutamente más fuerte.

Lo que sus ojos estaban viendo era algo que no podía describir con palabras, se sintió abrumado por la tensión que se acumulaba en el escenario que observaba con insistencia.

Y entonces entre todas esas parejas lo vio, no era tan difícil encontrarse con él, pero la intensidad de su mirada y la fuerza de sus movimientos hacían que le mirases aun cuando no quisieras, Murasakibara Atsushi, portaba un traje del cual desconocía el nombre, estaba peinado de manera pulcra y sonreía, junto a él una joven pelirroja de facciones finas y una sutil gracia que emanaba con cada movimiento que realizaban, era algo mítico para él, bailaban al compás de una música que pudo reconocer como tango, y aunque Daiki quisiera mirar a las demás parejas, su atención era arrebatada nuevamente por Atsushi y la mujer que apenas y le llegaba a la mitad del pecho, era pequeña, pero de alguna forma no se veían descompensados.

La música paro, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y tras un corto de la cámara, la escena era retomada por Atsushi y la joven pelirroja sosteniendo un trofeo del primer lugar.

El sudor frio recorrió su sien, la garganta seca comenzó a restablecerse y el insistente latido de su corazón por fin se estaba calmando.

—Bailar es… increíble —apenas y pudo pronunciar esas palabras, pero se había visto en la necesidad de decirlas.

...:::...

 **NOTAS: OwO aquí con un fic de Kuroko no Basket, donde ¡Kagami y Himuro son mujeres! No van a ser los únicos a los que les tenga un cambio de genero xD**

 **Muchisimas gracias a las personitas que leyeron hasta aquí, como habrán leído, al principio mencione a Ballroom e youkoso, esto es porque me he tomado prestado un poco de la historia original, solo un poco, ni siquiera planeo hacerlo tal cual al manga xD, si no te gusta pues no lo leas :D y nos evitamos de malos ratos xD**

 **Nuevamente muchísimas gracias a las personitas que se molestaron en leerlo hasta aquí.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente :D**


End file.
